Relativity
by Max Kiel
Summary: When Allen Walker is linked to a series of murders of the relatives of her foster father, everyone is baffled, for though every piece of physical evidence points to her, it was so much unlike her to do a crime of such magnitude. Would they find the real perpetrator or will the wall between the concrete and the abstract thin out? Madness ensues as they race to stop the killer.
1. Relativity 00

**Title:** Relativity

**Summary:** When Allen Walker is linked to a series of murders of the relatives of her foster father, everyone is baffled, for though every piece of physical evidence points to her, it was so much unlike her to do a crime of such magnitude. Would they find the real perpetrator or will the wall between the concrete and the abstract thin out? Madness ensues as they race to stop the killer.

**Pairing: **No definite pairing.

**Rating:** M for slight violence.

* * *

**A/N: I've got so many ideas in my head, I'm having a hard time getting every one of them out. -_- Every part ****in this story ****written**** in first-person is from the murderer's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM.**

**Warning: Fem!Allen. Don't like, don't read. **

* * *

**Relativity 00 **_"Those who tumble down the abyss of the mind is far greater damaged than those who plummet from a cliff. But then, it always depends on one's perspective."_

I had enough. Enough of this treatment we were receiving. Enough of this condition they had lived through. Enough of the psychological burden we have to go over and over.

I want them to pay.

They will of course.

I typed the letters on paper slowly one by one. Strangely, the sound that hammers of the old-fashioned typewriter made when it hit the paper, calmed me. Maybe, maybe, it was what I was doing... and planning to do.

I took one last look at her artwork and smiled. _What will you feel when you read this? You will most certainly hide everything from the rest of your families but not for long. Not for long you fucking people._

It was cold and I put her gloves on, folding the paper neatly into three, crosswise, and putting it in a pristine white envelope. _Now all it needs is a stamp._

* * *

On my way to work, I dropped an envelope at a mail box, jogging casually. The address I had typed on the envelope was to an empty, derelict apartment unit. The return address though was to a house that was far from abandoned.

I hummed a happy little song as I sat by her desk, ready for another day.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I know it's short - I just had to post the prologue so I won't forget about it. XD Do say what's on your mind.**


	2. Relativity 01: Third Time's The Charm

**A/N: This is what happens when I let my "other side" come out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM.**

* * *

_First, there was a man who jumped, no bother._

_Then, there were the twins who shot each other._

_Next, a hanged woman, whose heart was hollow,_

_Oh! How excited I am to see who would follow!_

* * *

**Relativity 01: Third Time's The Charm **_"They killed themselves, yet they didn't. It's impossible, yet it isn't. She killed them, yet she hadn't." _

The body was being carried to the ambulance and it was another long night.

Lavi Bookman wiped the sweat of his face as he watched it go, no siren, no lights. _It'd be straight to the morgue for that one._ Checking the pictures on his camera once again, he chided himself for leaving those files out so late. But then, what could he do? There were no leads to follow, except for the fact that the victims seemingly died of their own accord. But there are no notes! No "I'm sorry", no "I can't take this anymore", no "Nobody loves me", etc., etc. He pulled at his hair, he never felt a cluelessness so frustrating, if not infuriating.

Thank goodness, his boss was Komui and not the old panda. Komui Lee, chief of the homicide division, will be sipping his coffee calmly asking for the details of his report, their suspects, and what he needed. (But then, he was always a bit lazy himself - before his sister left him, that is.) On the other hand, Panda-jiji, a senior partner of the famous law office firm he had started, would most likely be shouting in his ear by now, telling him he was a good-for-nothing nincompoop who had let those two separate case files rest on his desk for a week, without realizing that they were connected. And _that_ was why he quit being a lawyer. You could almost say he "swapped" jobs with Lenalee Lee, fresh out of law school and doing great. He missed his modern, suite-like office already, as opposed to his current, unimaginative desk. But that was only thing he missed, really. A good allowance of pocket money from his grandfather had seen to that. Being an investigator, he was well-admired by the ladies and well-known by the men for spotting things others don't and putting the close on cases twice as fast.

That was, until now. He flicked open his notebook and stared at his handwriting.

And stared.

He better go and find some eye-witnesses to interview, quick. Even Komui would find this useless.

_Ahh! Quick! The reporters are coming. I'm tired of saying "No comment" to every single one of them._

He scampered back to the entrance.

* * *

"Allen, you'll be late for your class." Miranda shook her gently as the said person rose from her desk, hair sticking to her face.

"Why am I h-h-here?" Allen stifled a yawn.

"Silly, you're here to teach," Miranda replied good-naturedly. "You asked me to wake you up before your first class starts. Come on now! It's a minute before eight."

Allen stood up and looked up at her, terrified. "Oh no!" She could not risk her first ever job. The kids she were handling put up a riot every time a teacher failed to come to their class on time, thinking that he/she was out sick and they were free to do anything they could.

She snatched up her bag, her teaching materials, and a comb to fix her hair as she thanked Miranda for waking her up, hurrying to her classroom.

* * *

Lavi studied the visitor's log at the lobby.

"And you're sure that no stranger had gotten in without your permission?" he inquired of the security guard for the third time.

The guard looked as though he wanted to pound him into mince.

Lavi raised his hands. "Okay, okay! Just checking." And having taken a copy of it, returned the book to him and took off to the elevator so he could interview the employees.

* * *

"So, could you tell me about Ms. Camelot's appointments yesterday?"

"S-s-she w-was quite free. S-she only h-had a m-m-meeting with the board of trustees yesterday, and was met by her n-niece," the secretary stammered, looking close to hysterics, being the one who discovered Lulubell's body hanging from the rods in the ceiling, strangled by the curtains ripped off from the window last night.

"Would you like a drink before continuing?" Lavi asked kindly. He bought two iced teas from the vending machine on the other side of the lounge before she could say anything and handed one to her.

"Thanks." The secretary took a sip and feeling her mind calm a bit, asked, "Do - do you think she killed herself?"

"Perhaps you could provide insights on the matter. Have you ever seen her depressed? Or any evidence that she was unhappy?"

"Never. She's a serious lady and really focused on the family business. I don't think she even has a personal life. I - I can't see her crying over anything."

"You mentioned something about her niece. I presume you know her name then?"

"Yes. It's Allen Walker."

As Lavi jotted the name on his notebook, he felt something stir in his memory.

"Walker, you say?" _Oh right, the visitor's log._

She nodded. "Poor girl. When she came out she looked so dejected. I wanted to ask her why but then I didn't... Now, that I think of it, I should have. She looked ever so kind."

"In what way was she dejected?"

"It was... I heard Ms. Camelot shouting and then the girl was leaving, as if..." the secretary answered slowly, "...she was humiliated. She came out of my office so quick, hiding her face. She left before I could even say something to comfort her."

Lavi acted on a hunch. "Do you think she was in the same financial stature as Ms. Lulubell? Has it occured to you that she may have been asking for financial assistance from her aunt?"

"Now that I come to think of it, she may be. She looked as though she _may_ have a job but no more than that."

"And do you think she is capable of, well - ?"

"Murder? No, not at all! She'd be spotted so easily if it were so!"

"Why?"

"Well, she had completely white hair - not dirty blond - really white like an old person's and well, she seemed to have some sort of deformity on her left arm."

"What kind of deformity?"

"Her skin - it looks as if it was burned."

"Were you aware of a person captured by the CCTV who had entered her office when you went out to get coffee at a quarter to seven?"

"No..." Her voice was hushed. "Do you think-?"

"No. I don't. The person didn't match your description. And the weird thing is..." He paused trying to work out some sense to it. "She was only there for about a minute. That was not enough time to kill a person if you ask me."

"Yes..."

"Well, that's it then. Thank you for your time." He extended a hand which the secretary shook.

* * *

"I don't understand this case!" Lavi weeped as he and Lenalee ate at a restaurant. They were good friends and would usually meet here at the cafe across the station to eat breakfast. "I haven't even slept this week! My longest record is four days to a case! And now I've got three unexplained suicides here in a fortnight!"

Lenalee sensibly asked, "Have you seen the autopsy results, though?"

"Yep. And they just tell me that they just really snuffed themselves, one after the other."

"Maybe... they were driven mad by her cousin's suicide, perhaps?" She voiced this faintly, knowing that the idea was preposterous.

"If that's true, their whole family would be declared dead before the month has gone," he said glumly, not bothering to knock on wood.

A long pause while they ate, thinking hard.

"Kind of reminds me of that documentary," Lenalee commented.

" 'Bout what?"

"You know, the drug that could make you obey any order. People got frightened by that."

Lavi stood up as he quickly caught on. "You're a genius!" He hugged her before bounding away happily.

"What? I thought the autopsy didn't tell you anything!"

"You're right." Lavi returned to the table. "But, how would we know if tracking that substance is routine procedure?"

"So are you telling me-?"

"Yep."

"You're really going to tell them to check for it?"

"Of course, while the body's fresh as anything. Nothing bad in trying, is there?" He felt energized by this new lead and had sprung up from his hopeless uselessness. He continued, "After that, I'm going to find a girl named Allen Walker! This case just might be in the bag!"

He was filled with that powerful sense of re-organization coming back to him and it took some time before he saw Lenalee's scared expression. "Why? What is it?"

"Did you say Allen Walker?" she whispered.

"Yes." His heart was thumping fast from the sudden change of excitement to apprehension.

"I know her."

* * *

**A/N: Please review! :D  
**


	3. Relativity 02: And the Devil Breathes-

**A/N: I've decided I won't put this on hiatus after all. It's easier to write this fic than the others, I don't know why.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGM.**

* * *

"I know her."

Lavi looked at her surprised. "Really? Why do you look so scared then?"

Lenalee looked up, and softly said, "Oh... For a moment I thought you were saying she was the murderer." She half-jokingly explained.

"You're paranoid, aren't you, Lena-chan?" Lavi smiled playfully. However, he found Lena's sudden jump to a conclusion intriguing.

She flushed furiously, "I just thought..."

"So does your buddy Allen coincidentally have white hair and a strange arm too?"

"As a matter of fact, she does."

"Well, I'll be-" Lavi let out a low whistle,_ this was easy. _"Could you tell me where she lives?"

Lenalee shook her head sadly. "She keeps changing addresses because she kept getting kicked out of apartments. I offered her my place but she wouldn't accept."

"Damn."

Lenalee smiled. She knew how frustrating this was for the redhead. "I know where she works though. Brother's friend - Anita - offered Allen a job at her school."

"Yes!" Lavi cheered, shooting an arm up into the air. "Thanks a million, Lenalee. Don't know what to do without you." He raised a hand in farewell, almost running out of the place in eagerness.

He came skidding back afterwards again a few seconds later to ask,

"Wait, what was the name of that drug again? The one you mentioned?"

"Hold on. I'll check." She searched it on her phone. After a moment, she said,

"Ah! Here it is! It's 'scopolamine' also known as..." She touched the link to continue reading.

"-the 'Devil's Breath'."

* * *

**Relativity 02: And the Devil Breathes Upon The Family** _"When you breath to kill a person, make sure that one doesn't breath back in return. Because once it does... Gold liquidates into dust, ash, and engraved marble." _

* * *

_"I don't have anything to do with the likes of you. Leave my office, Walker. I, unlike you, have more important things to do than ask for money from relatives I barely know."_

_Despite having stooped this low to ask for help that did not come, Allen still humbly bowed to the lady, mumbling a hasty pardon, and continued to keep her head low as she exited the room, biting on her lip as she felt furious tears welling inside her._

* * *

_"Your father? Don't think so highly of him. _He_ was the black sheep of the family."_

_"Just so you know, this is _our_ house."_

_"Yeah, _our_ house!"_

_LIES! ALL OF THEM!_

_What, indeed, could a poor, powerless person like she do against you? You know she wouldn't do anything while you spout out those untruths like the rich, spineless cowards you are... But I've taken care of that._

_Would you still feel proud of yourselves, proud of conspiring together against my brother, as I send you tumbling into hell one by one?_

_You're already trembling now, clutching to your wealth, your life as you see your family start to pay slowly for your sins._

_Don't worry, I'll make sure you'd be able to follow them._

_But maybe..._

_I'll keep you alive long enough to regret everything._

* * *

Sherill Camelot ruffled through the pages of a book. He was sweating profusely and the air conditioning was doing nothing to stop it. Something was rising in his throat after he had a call notifying him of another funeral.

What do they want with us?! What will they do next? Who is next?

But then, there was no clue written in the manuscript sent to him. He stared blankly at the last page.

_I'll take them and leave you be._

_I'll uproot your family tree!_

_And maybe, if you're good enough,_

_I might just send you with them to rot!_

_I'll even throw you the key on line-._

_But don't forget the will is mine._

_And if you tell about your story,_

_Oh, your daughter will be very sorry._

He buried his face in his hands. He had everybody looking for the killer. But the job was clean.

He couldn't tell. They would go after Road! His daughter, his only daughter...

He could only think of one man that would have a reason to hate him this much, but he was alone, and very much incapable to do this.

But they didn't kill themselves. He was sure of it. There was no sadness when you had money. They had money. Lots of it.

Then, why?

* * *

When she combed her hair, entering the bathroom, she was surprised it fell off. Now, she realized she had worn her wig to sleep. She slapped herself on the forehead. Now it's all tangled! As she looked at the mirror, she saw that she looked like she wasn't sleeping well. It certainly felt so. Aside from her problems during daytime, she dreamt more and felt fatigued when she woke up, disoriented. Usually, she came here at work without even realizing it. Just like now. She splashed some water to wake herself up.

Rummaging around her bag, she searched for her skin-colored glove.

_Oh gosh, I feel so stupid. _She was already wearing it.

_Did I wear it when I went to Aunt Lulubell? Did I just sleep without taking it off because I felt bad about how it went?_

But she was sure that she did not wear any of these to her visit. They always mocked her for trying to disguise herself.

She shrugged. She took off her ruined wig and made a mental note to groom it when she returned home as she got on her way to her advisory class.

* * *

"Hey Panda-jiji!" Lavi cheerfully interrupted the morning of the senior partner and owner of the firm where he used to work.

"I told you to stop calling me that, idiot!"

"Can you help me, Gramps? You're the Noah's neighborhood friend, aren't you?"

"I repeat that I can't! That would break the confidentiality of my clientele," Lavi's grandfather barked back at his phone.

"Oh please, just some possible reason why they're all being murdered like little lambs? I'm sure Mr. Camelot is worried sick for his precious Road."

"You can do your own research!"

The lawyer hung up on his grandson.

Lavi looked at the park surrounding him before hanging up, too. _Looks like Gramps still has butthurt from me leaving my former job. Or maybe he just really doesn't want to help me._

_Oh why, for goodness sake, did that woman not put a camera at her own office? Privacy, my hat. Well, guess she got it now. Her own private grave along with Jasdevi, Devitt and Skin in a gorgeous marble mausoleum._

_Damn it. _Now I have to go looking for a black-haired person with a height of approximately 150 centimetres, slight build, whose face had not been captured in any fucking frame in any place of that building.

He looked at the towering building in the distance.

_Nice going there, security._

* * *

_Remember - every single thing on this case. Maybe there were things you've missed._

Lavi was back at his desk, mulling for possible solutions and suspects, knowing the autopsy and forensics report were yet to come. He had already asked them to check for scopolamine traces, though he didn't know if that was possible.

Komui approached him, sipping his coffee. "Nice to see you approaching a new angle."

"Actually it was Lenalee who helped me think of it in a new light."

Immediately, the atmosphere in the stuffy office began to change. "You're seeing Lenalee?"

Lavi sensed his mistake. "No, we just get to meet each other in the morning. The cafe up front -"

Komui slammed his hand on the desk, sending sheets of paper flying everywhere. He put his face threateningly close to Lavi, "If I hear that you went anywhere near my darling sister again, I will - "

Lavi nodded vigorously to demonstrate his eagerness to acquiesce.

"Well then, if you could tell me what last night's murder holds."

Lavi sighed, and turned his recorder on. _I might as well record this so I won't have problem typing up the report._ "The same scenario, just different methods, Lulubell Camelot seemingly did suicide by tying the curtains around the rods on the ceiling, meant for architectural design, but I suppose it became useful now... She hung herself at around seven pm, some three hours after her meeting with her niece, Allen Walker, and some seven hours after her meeting with the board. A person had entered a few minutes before she died, when her secretary got out to have some coffee. Said person exited the room, and we were unable to see her face - "

"It was a woman?"

"Maybe...? Well, he or she can pass as a woman anyway."

"Okay, go on."

"There was a slight disturbance, but not really a sign of struggle that would suggest foul play. It was probably because she got up on her table to kill herself. I'm really skeptical though that she'd do this, along with some of her relatives. People describe her as a serious woman, intent on the family corporation and nothing else. Hence, the late nights at work. Her body was discovered when the secretary was about to ask her boss if she could go home."

"You mentioned a board meeting and her niece."

"Nah. Board meeting apparently was calm as anything, I asked one of the assistants. And the niece, I don't know about the niece, but she was described as kind-looking. But she could have a motive. The secretary remembered that Camelot shouted Walker out of the room, with the latter humiliated. I don't know yet. That's why I'm going to interview her and see."

"How did you know where to find her?"

Lavi kept silent then muttered, "Allen Walker is a friend of Lenalee."

Lavi waited for the bomb to explode.

Komui shook his head. "If only Lenalee weren't helping you so much, I would have told her off for seeing you. Well, I'm glad you're making progress on this one. The other deaths were all just stagnant dead ends for us. Just keep off of Lenalee, or I'll fire you!"

The chief left to refill his coffee, leaving Lavi alone to his thoughts as he clicked his recorder off.

* * *

"-and then one of them shouts, 'Teacher Allen turned old!' then they all freaked out. I wonder what would have happened if I decided I didn't need my glove," Allen narrated in between mouthfuls of food.

Miranda Lotto laughed as they ate their lunch, late though it was, taking in the retelling of the hilarious commotion Allen's natural hair color had caused. Teaching was tiring, but it was also fulfilling.

"Don't worry, they'll get used to it. Even Ms. Anita told you that you don't need to put those on."

"They're kids... how could you possible show them my arm and keep them from running out of the classrooms and cry for their parents?"

"I'm pretty sure they see things much worse in the movies and cartoons, nowadays."

Allen gulped down a whole pitcher of water and considered her meal (ehem, feast) done. Miranda was only halfway through hers.

She was about to answer when she saw a stranger was wandering around aimlessly. "Who's that guy, Miranda?" Allen asked with a worried look on her face.

Miranda shrugged.

Allen excused herself from the table. "Who is he looking for?" she murmured.

* * *

"Hello, may I ask why you're here?" Allen sprung into step beside the redhead.

"Oh, I'm looking for an 'Allen Walker' here..."

"That would be me, sir."

"Ah," the stranger stopped and frowned at her arm, "I thought..."

Allen suddenly burst into speech, "With all due respect, I don't know why you have to approach me here, I've already paid my debts, now if there is any other problem with my account, I can't see why you can't call me-"

The officer was taken aback.

"Miss-"

"-why do you have to go here, why not at my place-"

"Miss! I'm not from the bank!"

The teacher halted in her ramblings and said slowly, "...You're not?"

"No, I'm actually a police inspector."

She bowed, embarassed, "Oh, I'm sorry, you looked so well-dressed... I thought... "

Lavi smiled charmingly, "It's okay. Though I am a bit flattered by what you said. May we sit some place we could talk in private?"

"An empty classroom, would that be alright, Officer-?"

"Just call me Lavi."

* * *

"Is there something wrong?" Allen asked as she sat on the chair, facing it towards Lavi. It was awkward - as if they were classmates chatting.

"Your aunt died in her office yesterday."

The woman seemed to reel back from his words. "That can't be. I met her that same day. She seemed well."

"She was found dead in her office. She was hanged."

She exhaled heavily, "Did she really kill herself, or was it somebody else?" She gripped her pant leg tightly.

"We have reason to believe that she did not do it. I'm here because you were one of the last people who saw her alive. Somebody else did it."

Allen commented, "How could they have? You couldn't just go in and murder someone. I even had some trouble because I was just a visitor, the guard didn't trust me because of my arm."

"Your arm?" Lavi feigned ignorance.

She patted her gloved left arm. "This arm. I had an accident before and it never looked the same again." She pinched the fabric to show how she concealed it. She considered the thing for a moment, asking, "How did you know where I work?"

"Lenalee Lee told me she knew you."

"Lenalee! So you're the friend she talks about. It's such a small world." Allen smiled at some distant college memory before turning serious again. She was saddened. _Those times..._

"I suppose, you want to ask me a few questions."

"Well, yes. What is your relationship with your aunt exactly?"

"We weren't really close. I just approached her yesterday because I -" she hesitated, but seeing as she had already mistaken the officer for someone from the bank, continued, "I wanted to ask if I could borrow some money. It was my first month in this job... I didn't have my paycheck yet and I was very late on the rent."

"Surely she lent you some, I mean, it's just rent. She's a multimillionaire."

Allen tried to smile but failed and simply shook her head.

"I thought after everything, she'd help."

Lavi had never seen a person so utterly defeated. "Why didn't you ask for help from your friends?"

"That would be presumptuous of me - they won't be able to say no. My relatives, on the other hand, I just didn't think they could really be so cold-hearted after getting all the share of the inheritance. My father got nothing from it and yet..."

Seeing the look on Lavi's face, she laughed, "I guess I must look like the primary suspect, huh? Weird appearance, motive..."

Lavi laughed apologetically. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry into your personal life."

"No. It's okay. It's me who did the talking. Sometimes, it's great to tell someone..." Her voice trailed off, and she whispered, "Why did this have to happen?"

"It must be hard for you, all these funerals, Miss Walker."

"What do you mean, 'all these funerals'?"

"You don't know?"

"What?"

"Three others in your family had also died."

Allen covered her mouth with her hand in horror. "Why did nobody tell me? Who are they?"

"Skin Bolic, and Jasdevi and Devitto Mikk."

_What's happening?_ Her heart was racing fast. "Why? Why is this happening? Who's doing this?" It was all she could say.

"I'm sorry for shocking you." Lavi, feeling sorry for the girl, patted her arm. "I'm doing my best to solve this thing. Thank you for your time. If you feel better, you may call me if you ever remember something that might help."

And leaving a card, he left the classroom leaving the girl to fend for herself.

However, he knew that the reason why he was leaving without even asking enough was that in the back of his mind, something was telling to put as much distance as he can between himself and Allen Walker.

* * *

He was back again in the park. It was much less occupied and the wind was turning cool. In all fairness, he had tried not to suspect her. But something felt terribly, terribly wrong. Her actions and words, though seemingly genuine...

There was this instinct that told him she was just acting. But, she was one hell of an actress if that's the case. No, there was something else.

How could she, having an apparent reason to like what was happening to her relatives, look so damned affected by the news? Was that a normal reaction? Or was she really that kind?

Also, what's up with not knowing that her folks were being done in?

Murky background notwithstanding, there was even more evidence against her.

Her frame was similar to the culprit's appearance on cam. Though the clothes, and hair were different, they were easy to change, as she herself had demonstrated.

And...

He had re-checked the visitor's log yet again and found out that Allen Walker had not left the building after their meeting. According to what was in written in "time out" column, she had left a little past seven, after the crime had taken place.

He stood up from the bench. He needed to get digging.

* * *

"I'm sorry. I'm busy right now. If it's you, Brother, I'll be home late, you don't need to wait. If it's something really important, leave your message now."

Lavi groaned. _Just when you need it the most."_Lenalee, Lavi here. I-"

Lenalee suddenly picked up. "Hi Lavi!" she greeted brightly.

"I thought you were busy."

"Just my tactic to keep Brother away. So what's up?"

"I need you to tell me what you know about you friend."

"Allen..." Lenalee gasped. "Don't tell me you think she's directly involved! She wouldn't do that!"

_You and the rest of the world._ "Lenalee I didn't say that, but I'm beginning to suspect her. It just looks that way."

There was long silence on the other end of the line.

"Fine. Let's meet somewhere. Then we'll talk. But I don't promise to know everything."

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you think! :)**

* * *

Meanwhile, Allen Walker, having just perused some old issues of periodicals after her classes, disbelievingly comprehended the coincidences and decided she needed some assurance from her psychiatrist, Yuu Kanda.**  
**


End file.
